


Tears of sorrow

by THE_DARKEST_OF_THEM_ALL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward and Al are born before van turned into a philosopher stone, Homunculus Edward Elric, back in Xerxes, but seriously this is messed up, don't wanna spoil too much, i can say that too, mwahahahahhaha, so read, thats all I can say, then shit goes down, there are 8 sins, u have to read to find out, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_DARKEST_OF_THEM_ALL/pseuds/THE_DARKEST_OF_THEM_ALL
Summary: There are an unlimited number of alternative realities out there, some almost completely the same with minor differences and some so different you can't even begin to understand them.So it is not surprising that in one of these alternative universes Trisha Elric was born several hundred years earlier and in a different country, one of a kind in it's time. Xerxes.With Trisha born in the same century as Van, Edward and Alphonse are born earlier too.immortality,human transmutation,abduction,torture,manipulation and more dark themes.





	Tears of sorrow

Somehow, they always knew.

Sorrow liked to think it was some long-forgotten animal instinct. The way a dog could sense the difference between an animal lover and an animal abuser. The way elk always seemed to know when to bolt, leaving only seconds and inches to spare between them and the hunter’s bullet. Either way, though, the ending was always inevitable. And he was patient.

He vaguely wondered what wires had been crossed in the evolutionary chain that led humans to believe it was perfectly safe to walk alone down darkened alleyways. Not that he minded; on the contrary, it made what he came to do all the more enjoyable. He could take his time; feel the pulse under his palms, slowing, fluttering, dying. Listen to the wordless gasps for air. Watch the light in their eyes flicker, then fade. He felt his own artificial heart rate quicken in anticipation, and he forced himself to focus. he would be passing by his spot soon enough.

They always expected the attack to come from behind. He supposed it made a lot of sense, in a way. Looking over one’s shoulder was one way to try to anticipate a surprise. He had tried the strategy of sneaking up on his targets before, but it usually resulted in a lot of unnecessary running and screaming. That sort of thing tended to draw no small amount of unwanted attention.

Over time, he learned: the key was to pick the right alleyway. Preferably something near a good source of parking and with some obstructions in the way, large enough to hide behind. Humans seemed to expect to be followed; they rarely seemed to anticipate that their assailant would be waiting for them.

This one was ideal: a lonely shop clerk. It might be days before he was really missed. holidays did that to people. In all the hustle and bustle, what was one more missing relative?

His footsteps drew closer and sounded off of the walls of the alley. sorrow remained standing comfortably on the opposite side of the dumpster. he came into view quickly, moving at a quick little jogging pace, but he was looking over his shoulder, not to the side. sorrow remained still as he passed.

He had chosen his spot perfectly: just close enough to the supposed safety of the end of the alley. His steps slowed as he passed him, and sorrow saw the relief on his features, the pause as he let his shoulders sag and perhaps chided himself for being so paranoid.

His movements were fluid as he stepped up behind him and thrust his unnatural and black hand through the mans chest, absorbing the meager soul and adding it to his collection.

He clenched his fist and the red light signifying the philosopher stone inside of him was reflected off of his purple eyes and golden hair.


End file.
